


short & sweet

by LabRatsWhore



Series: 12 Days of Canon 2017 [12]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: (one of the drabbles), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: (Day 12: Free Day)These were the moments they lived for. [A sequence of drabbles depicting Maya and Riley’s first week in their own apartment.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are. The last day of the 12 Days of Canon Challenge, but not the last in the series. I was going to write the baby show for Farkle, Breana and Lucas at first, but I wouldn’t know how to compact that into a one shot that could be written in only a day. Plus I want to go out with a fluffy, snuggly bang.
> 
> The drabble sequence takes place over the course of around a few days to a week.

Without any more mice, Riley loved with Maya. She could get or give cuddles anytime she wants, not to mention that they didn’t have to worry about being walked in on while doing… things. Riley giggled. She was finally getting a chance to actually make Maya her chocolate waffles.

Maya was woken up by a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. She was always a light sleeper, while Riley was the heavy sleeper. Maya walked to the kitchen. “What are you making honey?” She asked Riley. “Chocolate waffles, bacon and eggs.” Riley smiled at Maya. “Your favorite peaches.”

“Thank you honey.” Maya kissed Riley. Maybe she pushed her against the counter a little, maybe she didn’t.

~***GMW***~

“Maya, I don’t feel good.” Riley groaned. “I know honey.” Maya said, rubbing Riley’s back. Riley had woken up in the middle of the night sick with a stomachache. Maya had been up with her all night. “I know honey. But it’s better out that to keep the yucky stuff inside your body.” It sounded like something you would say to a child, but it was Riley. Maya kept rubbing Riley’s back as she threw up. She just hoped that she didn’t catch whatever Riley had when it was all said and done.

Riley curled up against Maya’s side when she was done throwing up and dry heaving. Maya kept on rubbing her back. “Let’s go to be so you could rest. I’ll find you a bucket.” She carried Riley to their bed.

~***GMW***~

“Maya, we have to at least figure out an idea of what we want to wear when we get married.” Riley told Maya. Maya shrugged. “You wear a pretty dress, I’ll wear a tux.” She told Riley.

“Do you really want to wear a tux?” Riley questioned Maya. “No, not really. But I will if you want me too.” Maya said. Riley rolled her eyes. “It’s not just about me, you deserve to wear a pretty dress too.” Riley told Maya. “And neither of us needs to conform to outdated gender roles. So what is none of us has a penis? We take turns being dominant!”

“Wow Riley, I’ve never see you that worked up before. It’s getting me all hot and bothered.” Maya kissed Riley passionately, tugging at her hair a little.

~***GMW***~

Maya woke up with her head on the bare chest of a still asleep Riley. Her skin was so soft and warm. She looked like an angel, just laying there with her hair splayed out around her head. Maya ran her fingers through Riley’s hair, running them down to her neck where she lightly stroked.

“Maya, that tickles.” Riley giggled, starting to wake up. Maya smiled at Riley. “I couldn’t help it, you’re so adorable.” Riley giggled. “Oh, Maya.” Maya looked at her. “I love you so much Riley.” She whispered. “I love you too Maya.” Riley held Maya close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we are, the last day of 12 days of canon. Remember, quality over quantity. Plus you gotta love fluff.


End file.
